


Hot Buttered Holidays

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus believes in discretion, until he doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Buttered Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> **Genre:** AR, Established relationship, Romance, Humor.
> 
> **Notes:** Written for the 2014 Snupin Santa Fest.   
>  Thank you to the Snupin Santa mods for allowing me to participate this year, and to my beta-readers, Sevfan and Emynn. *loves*

~

Hot Buttered Holidays

~

When Severus and Remus arrived at Minerva’s holiday party, it was already in full swing. As Remus started for the door, however, Severus clasped his arm. “We should enter separately.”

Remus paused. “And why’s that?”

Severus cleared his throat and squared his shoulders as if preparing for a fight. “Not everyone in there may be aware of our...arrangement.” 

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Severus, the majority of the people inside are our friends, and the rest are our work colleagues. I think they know that we’re...together.”

“They may _suspect_ that we are,” Severus corrected. “But I don’t believe they actually know.” 

“And you don’t want them to?” asked Remus quietly, tamping down his hurt. 

“I’d rather we not be obvious about it.” 

Reminding himself that Severus was a private person, and that this did not mean he was ashamed of their relationship, Remus nodded. “All right,” he said. “But you go in first.” 

Severus frowned. “Why? You are the more social of the two of us.” 

“Maybe.” Remus smiled faintly. “But you’re the more likely to slip away home without attending the party at all, leaving me to extend to Minerva your regrets.” 

Severus huffed. “I would never--”

“Of course you wouldn’t,” said Remus, tone dry. “But still, I must insist. You go in first.” 

Grumbling, Severus nevertheless approached the front door and knocked as Remus watched from the shadowy and overgrown path. 

Opening the door, Minerva greeted Severus warmly. “Severus! So good of you to come.” She looked behind him, squinting into the dark. “Where’s Remus?” 

Remus bit back a grin at Severus’ expression. 

Severus coughed. “I imagine he’s on his way. Why ask me?” 

Minerva raised an eyebrow. “Because you’re practically inseparable these days.” She frowned. “You’re not fighting, are you?” 

“No,” snapped Severus. “Now, may I come in?”

“Yes, of course,” said Minerva, stepping aside. 

As he waited a few minutes, Remus leaned against a tree, watching Severus through the windows. He greeted a few of the guests and made his way to the refreshments table. Remus saw him pour himself a glass of Minerva’s famous and potent hot buttered rum and he straightened up. Severus tended to be a lightweight. _Better get in there._

Minerva was effusive when she greeted him. “About time you got here,” she said. She glanced over at Severus, who was sipping his second drink, watching them narrowly. “Trouble in paradise?” 

Remus shook his head. “Severus just wants to be discreet this evening.” 

“Ah.” Minerva smiled. “Well, then, happy Yule.” 

“And to you.” 

Deciding the time for subtlety was over, and that he needed to keep a closer eye on Severus, Remus made a beeline for the refreshments table, but was, unfortunately, waylaid on his way there. 

“Lupin, my man!” James Miller, the latest of Minerva’s hires to teach Defence, was beaming at him. “I was hoping I’d see you here.” 

Remus frowned. Miller had never said more than two words to him before. “Oh?”

“Why, yes.” Miller leaned a bit too close to murmur. “Those of us who are confirmed bachelors should stick together at these sorts of events.” 

“Erm--” _He must be drunk._ Remus licked his lips, trying to decide how he could get rid of Miller. From the corner of his eyes he could see Severus, with what Remus thought was his third drink in hand, glaring at them. “What sort of events do you mean?” 

“Why, holiday parties, of course.” Miller placed his hand on Remus’ arm, leaning even closer. “They are a great place to find like-minded people. You know, people who just want a bit of fun. And I see you came alone, so-” 

Remus tried to reclaim his arm but Miller was holding on too tightly for him to do it subtly, and Remus doubted Minerva wanted a scuffle at her holiday party. Before he could think of a gentle way to break the news to Miller that we was, in fact, taken, however, Severus took matters into his own hands. 

“Unhand him, you oaf,” Severus snapped, stepping up behind Remus.

Miller gaped at Severus. “What in Merlin’s name--?”

Severus growled and, spinning Remus away from Miller, hauled him into his arms and kissed him fiercely. 

Remus immediately responded, dragging Severus closer, sliding his tongue into Severus’ mouth and conducting a thorough search of his teeth and gums. He tasted like rum, although a bit more intoxicating. 

When they finally pulled apart they were both panting. Remus smiled into Severus’ eyes. “You realise, of course, that there is now no one here who doesn’t know about our...arrangement?” 

Severus, flushed, looked nonetheless satisfied. “I’m aware.” He smirked. “And if anyone objects, sod them.” 

Remus laughed. “I like how you think.” 

~

After Severus and Remus had helped themselves to hot buttered rum and started chatting with Kingsley, Minerva approached James Miller. “Well done, James,” she praised. “That went swimmingly.”

James snorted. “I took a chance there,” he said. “I thought Snape was going to hex me.”

Minerva hummed. “Possible, he can be unpredictable, but I figured Remus would rein him in.” 

Miller nodded. “So, you promised an introduction to your niece Penelope?” He smiled. “She looks especially lovely tonight.”

“Yes I did, and yes she does, doesn’t she?” And as Minerva tucked her hand into the crook of Miller’s arm, leading him away, she glanced back over her shoulder at Remus and Severus and smiled triumphantly. 

~


End file.
